crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Basics in Mapping
NOTE: THIS IS NOT A FINAL PART THERE IS A 2 OR 3 PARTS LEFT WE DON'T KNOW IF JAPANBALL'S FATHER WILL KILL HIM OR FORGIVE HIM WHAT HE DONE '''Basics in Mapping '''is a song and a part 2 of For the love of a Small Emperor by Japanball. And this is based off from blue version of Basics in Behavior by The Living Tombstone Lyrics * Everyday Watashi go to a Mapping Community that rikes help with mapping * One two three series * They're the maps, Easy to mapping, really easy * But my otosan scares watashi and wants me die * I don't wanna reave until my dad forgibs me * Every map is drawn, I have pencil and paper to draw it. * I am trying to best to post shitpost * Better for a life * For the good. * Draw the best, relay the stupid * No one wants abuse. * We onry want to be calm * Even when otosan is though * Oddly details of map are enough * This is how we rive our calm and peaceful searching * For the countries and maps * And I want to be a emperor just rike my otosan does * We will be a empire. * Is it okay, to be depressed * That maybe there is more future * However now, no time to clean rike a butler * So just be calm * Walking across to the to my mom's graveyard * To pray my mom to what is happening * Go back to my home, too scared * I better lock my door to my otosan not to open it. * All mistakes I have done, shall be forgiven by my friends. * Try to add up a katana * Nothing will no sense * My dad will stab me with a katana * Following from my brothers, I can hear him * There is no place to Japanese devils * Avoid to be killed * Better to escape but my otosan don't allow me * Follow his footsteps * This is how we rive our calm and peaceful searching * For the countries and maps * And I want to be a emperor just rike my otosan does * We will be a empire. * Is it okay, to be depressed * That maybe there is more future * However now, no time to clean rike a butler * Run away from the Edo Castle in tokyo, my honest friends will sacrifice * No room for get abused, I've got no time * Play, Eat, Sleep, cus I will die from abuse * Have to be courage or better keep abused * Count till I will die * Inch of fear is wanted to die * I can't be brave * What is the escape? * The problem is my full depression on my head * I'm bullied past my dad saved from bullies * To be here when I don't wanna stay in the castle * There's gotta be some sort of escape * To be scared Trivia * The word "shitpost" was clean in Angel Red: End of Loopsy: ~The Songs of Love~ because it's a clean album for kids * The previous part is For the love of a Small Emperor * The next and last part is Suicidal Spirits Don't Fly Category:Songs Category:Song are inspired from The Living Tombstone Category:Song inspired by Artists